Love can make you an idiot
by Whiteghost37
Summary: It's Nyamo's turn to be irresponsible, and Yukari's turn to be responsible. Femmeslash. Please read Author's Note


**Title: **Love can make you an idiot**  
Summary: **It's Nyamo's turn to be irresponsible, and Yukari's turn to be responsible. Femmeslash. Please read Author's Note.**  
Warnings: **Femmelsash(a.k.a Yuri), OOC, sexual mentions...**  
Disclaimer: **No, Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me. I'm _terrible_ at drawing.

_**Author's Note: Okay, so, I am not sure of how a Japanese school year works. but from what I've gathered, the summer break occurs in the middle of the year, instead of at the end of the year as it does where I live. But, for the purpose of this story, I am going to assume that no matter when the break occurs, everyone is eager for it to start, and therefore have problems to focus on schoolwork. Also, in this story I have given Nyamo a bed, even though I'm pretty sure she sleeps on a futon... Again, it's only for the purpose of the story.  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was only a few days left before the summer break began, and concentrating on work was difficult for everyone, both students and teachers. This being the case, it had been decided that the last few days would be spent outside of school, but still in a learning environment, it was up to every teacher to decide what their class should do.

This particular day, a sunny and cloudless day, would be spent at the zoo. And every class from the school would be going there. And as they were high-schoolers the teachers didn't need to keep a constant watch on their students, which worked out well for everyone.

Yukari was happy with this arrangement, and had already parked her butt on a bench, planning to sit there for the remainder of the trip. The location of the bench was perfect, as it stood against a wall, which was in the shape of a square that held flowers and other plants in it, that Yukari could lean against. A bit away was where the tigers were kept, and Yukari had already seen one or two tigers from where she sat, but most of her focus was on soaking up as much of the sun as possible. So she leaned against the wall, sunglasses on, eyes closed and head directed upwards towards the sun.

Her attention was redirected, however, after a while, when she heard voices approaching. They weren't approaching her though, but the tiger enclosure. She recognized the voices as those of her students', but heard one that surprised her:

_"Nyamo?"_ She thought, a bit confused.

Yup, there she was, talking and laughing with the girls she was walking with. It shouldn't have been surprising, Nyamo was one of the most well-liked teachers on the school. Though Yukari couldn't understand why her friend didn't take the opportunity to relax, as the other teachers did, instead of chatting with the students:  
_"Huh, what a loser"_, Yukari thought, and was just about to resume her sunbathing when something stopped her.

Nyamo looked pale, and when Yukari looked closely she could see small beads of sweat on her forehead, and her hands were shaking ever so slightly.

Before she knew it, Yukari was up on her feet and on her way to her friend. And she was just close enough so that a short sprint was enough for her to be able to catch her friend when Nyamo's legs buckled and she fell unconscious to the ground.

* * *

It had been a bit of a hassle, but Yukari had finally managed to get herself and Nyamo home(to Nyamo's apartment), Nyamo still unconscious and with a burning fever.

It was on Yukari's insistence that she and Nyamo had taken Nyamo's car to the zoo that day, instead of going on one of the buses that had been rented for the day, Yukari despised buses in general. And it was lucky that she had, so she had been able to take Nyamo straight home.

When Yukari had made her intentions clear about taking the unconscious Nyamo home, the students had looked both concerned and horrified, but none of her co-workers had said anything against it. This was a relief for Yukari, it was bad enough that the students had looked so horrified as they had(she wasn't _that_ irresponsible), and if her co-workers had tried to stop her she would probably have punched someone.

She had put Nyamo to bed, after removing her outdoor clothes, and had managed to get her fever down with the help of icepacks and cold rags. When Nyamo was out of danger, but still unconscious, Yukari went to make something to eat.

* * *

Nyamo opened her eyes, slowly, with a small groan. For a moment everything seemed to spin around her and her head felt like someone had hit her with a sledgehammer. She felt nauseous and confused.  
_"Is this a hangover? I don't remember getting drunk lately_..._"_ She thought, not sure of where she was and what was going on.

A clanging noise from outside the room, her own room she noted, made her sit up quickly in bed, making her head pound and her body wobble slightly.

"Hello?" She called out, cautious.

Quick steps were suddenly approaching her room and she looked around for something to defend herself with, heart pounding in her chest and the headache and nausea making her feel disoriented.

"Ah, you're up." A familiar voice sounded by the door.

"Yukari..? Wha..?"

"Lie down, you idiot", Yukari suddenly was by her side, looking pissed, and pushed her back down onto her bed.

Nyamo blinked:  
"I don't remember... What happened?" She asked, a bit hysterically, her lack of memories upsetting her.

"Oh, well, you fainted. Because of your high fever, while at the zoo", Yukari responded, straight to the point, arms crossed and looking peeved.

While Yukari had talked Nyamo had pulled the covers up to her nose, feeling embarrassed, and feeling wary of the genuine angry look on Yukari's face.

She remembered now; she had felt a bit feverish after waking up, but had thought nothing of it. She had never had been seriously ill, except for one bad case of the flu when she was seven, and every time she felt a fever coming on it usually disappeared in an hour or so. But as the day had progressed she had only felt worse and worse, and she had ended up ignoring it for the sake of not upsetting her students.

"Oh", she mumbled quietly, "That's not good."

Yukari responded with a glare, and then she leaned over Nyamo, so that they were nearly nose to nose:  
"Don't you. Ever. Do. That. Again. Got it?!" She growled.

It was rare to see Yukari seriously angry, the anger she usually showed her students and whenever she didn't get her way was a kind of tantrum, in a way, and not serious anger. When Yukari was seriously angry she didn't scream, she didn't throw things, she just got an angry look on her face, and if she spoke at all she usually spoke quietly and with an angry edge to her voice. Nyamo had only seen that anger a handful of times before, and only when somebody Yukari cared about put themselves in unnecessary danger.

Nyamo stared up into Yukari's eyes. She suddenly felt flustered, and a heat that was not because of the fever spread through her body. And before she was entirely aware of it, she had pressed her lips against Yukari's.

The kiss didn't last long, though a bit longer than pecks usually last, and when they pulled apart Yukari's eyes had widened slightly, and she looked at Nyamo with an unreadable expression on her face:  
"Well, if you're trying to butter me up I can tell you now it's not going to work. I am still angry with you for ignoring your own health." Yukari informed her, and then she turned on her heel and went out of the room.

Nyamo lay still in her bed, shocked at what she had done. She was not entirely sure why she had done it. Well, she had been in love with Yukari for a while now, so she knew _why_. She just didn't know why she had done _when_ she had done it. And what shocked and confused her even more was Yukari's reaction. She was not sure what sort of reaction she had expected, but that certainly wasn't it. What kind of reaction was that anyway?

* * *

Yukari was the only person Nyamo trusted with her secrets, sure Yukari had a habit to tease her for them, but she never did anything to lose Nyamo's trust. And Yukari was always there for her when she needed to talk and/or a shoulder to cry on. And while Yukari could act like an idiot, and not take a lot of things seriously, she was a lot of fun. Besides, Yukari could be serious, she could act her age and be an mature adult, when the moment called for it. Nyamo knew this, she was sure she was the only person who knew Yukari the best, the only person who had seen all sides of Yukari. There was the goofy, immature, screaming side of Yukari, but there was also a sweet, caring side that not a lot of people had the privilege to see.

So, the Nyamo-falling-in-love-with-Yukari-thing had not come as a surprise to Nyamo, but she had never planned to act on it.

Nyamo could hear Yukari in the kitchen and sighed. Then she got out of bed, only swaying slightly as she did, and went to face the music.

* * *

When Nyamo stepped into the kitchen she was hit by a wonderful smell from the stove, and her stomach growled hungrily, though that was immediately followed by a feeling of nausea.

Yukari looked up from the two plates she was putting food on and gave Nyamo a strict look:  
"What are you doing out of bed?"

Nyamo scratched the back of her head, not really sure of what to say:  
"I..uh... I thought we should talk."

"Right, fine. But at least sit down", Yukari muttered, turning back to the plates.

Nyamo obeyed, sitting down at the table and took a few deep breaths to calm the nauseated feeling inside her. She was pretty sure only part of that nausea was because of the fever, nervousness playing a part as well.

It was not a well-known fact, but Yukari was a wonderful cook. She rarely showed of that talent, preferring to eat take-out or microwave food since she was too lazy to cook. Nyamo was sure that that was yet another privilege she had got to experience before.

Yukari put down a plate in front of Nyamo and then sat down with a plate of her own, sitting so that they sat across from one another. Fearing that she would lose her courage when Yukari looked up from the food she was, at the moment, picking at with her chopstick, Nyamo just blurted it out:

"I kissed you."

Yukari's head flew up, eyes wide with surprise:  
"I know", her voice only held a touch of surprise.

"So, uhm, what do you think of that?" Nyamo asked, not really sure what was appropriate to say in this situation.

Yukari put down her chopsticks and folded her hands on top of the table, looking straight at Nyamo with a blank look to her face:

"First I would like to know why you did it."

"I... I'm in love with you. And when your face was so close before, I just couldn't resist." Nyamo found herself unable to say anything other than the truth.

Yukari nodded, looking thoughtful:  
"I see."

Nyamo bit her lower lip and waited for Yukari to say something else, praying that she hadn't ruined their friendship.

"I love you." Yukari suddenly said, not quite meeting Nyamo's eyes anymore.

"What?" Nyamo said, not having expected that _at all_.

Suddenly Yukari's eyes were on hers again, face full of emotion, and Nyamo could see that she desperately tried to hide how vulnerable she felt:  
"I love you, I've been in love with you for years now. I never said anything because I was so afraid you'd never want to see me again if I did."

Nyamo stared at her, mouth slightly agape:  
"You have...For years... But...but..." Nyamo had a hard time processing that Yukari had hidden her feelings for her for so long, when Nyamo had only been hiding her own feelings for a few months.

She quieted suddenly and her eyes widened, the two women just stared at one another for a moment, an electricity you could almost touch now filled the room as the two realized how idiotic they had been. And then, without either of them being aware that they had moved, they were suddenly locked in a desperate embrace, lips moving against one another and tongues battling for dominance.

Of course, this didn't last very long, at least not as long as they wished it would have, since Nyamo's fever made itself re-known when a dizzy-spell came over her. So, Yukari forced her back to bed, and when Nyamo protested Yukari just winked at her and promised her a nice reward if she behaved and took her medicine when needed.

This "reward" was _very_ pleasant indeed, and was only the first time of many to come, as Yukari and Nyamo's relationship bloomed into something beautiful.

* * *

_**Auhtor's note: Wow, this was the longest fanfiction I've written in a while. It was also the first one for this fandom. I only came into Azumanga Daioh recently, but I really like it. And there are **__**a lot**__** of potential femmeslash there, at least in my eyes. I think I'll write more for this fandom. Tell me what you think..?**_


End file.
